Roses Never Tire
by backwithavengence
Summary: Based on true happenings, Utena and Anthy have some alone time after watching a movie, one shot!


Hey, this is basically what happened between a friend and I more or less and put it into a Utena fic cause my friend and I are kinda like them in ways. And yeah I know the other Utena fics are more serious and aren't just a one shot, but hey whatever. So yes, I went further with this and I hope you like it and review it, hopefully you like it so much that the reviews are friendly!

Dedication: To my friend, you know who you are.

Roses Never Tire

Utena and Anthy had been friends for a while, since they had met at school, in the duels that went on at the academy. Utena crawled into bed and turned out the light, and Anthy went into her bed and laid down. Her tummy began to growl and in the dark, even with her skin she blushed in the dark. "I'm sorry if my stomach keeps you awake Utena." Utena smiled at Anthy's shy nature. "It's fine, I don't care."

"And Anthy?"

"Yes Lady Utena?" Anthy asked and slightly yawned.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Anthy was confused. "Why would I be hurt? You are my friend Utena."

"I don't know..." they stayed like that, in silence for a few minutes. The real deal was, Utena had somewhat become an item with Touga, a fellow dualist. Which Anthy found out when she tore the phone away from Utena earlier that night when she was talking on the phone with him about biscuits and how good they were with cheese on them.

Utena reached out to caress Anthy's hand. "Anthy?"

"Yes Utena?"

"Are you tired by any chance?"

"Not really..." Anthy trailed off before Utena let her hand go. "Come here." Anthy obeyed and scooted into Utena's bed. Anthy wrapped her arms around her lady's waist and nuzzled into her chest.

She smiled at finally being able to be so close to her. Whenever they were together, there were always other friends surrounding her, and she could never have time with her to herself. And now she was and it was perfect.

Utena began to rub Anthy's side and pull up her shirt and caress her side. Anthy smiled and began to rub her hand up and down her sides as Utena pushed one of her knees between Anthy's legs and began to rub it against her. Anthy gasped and let out a soft giggle. Utena rubbed her nose against her dear friends and they moved their faces until their lips finally touched. Utena licked Anthy's lip as they shared a soft kiss.

Anthy tongue began to seek out Utena's before she wrapped an arm around her and suckled Utena's tongue, only to have the action repeated to Anthy herself. Utena moved down to suck on Anthy's neck, only to leave later traces of hickey's in the morning.

"Anthy, you're shaking, we can stop if you want..." Utena whispered into her hear. But Anthy shook her head. "Don't stop..."

Utena put a hand up Anthy's shirt and began to rub her breast and pull her shirt and bra up. Utena slowly made her way on top of Anthy and rubbed her hips against Anthy's as she leaned down to grasp her nipple in her teeth.

Anthy ran her fingers through her friend's hair as she sucked on the nipple and encircled it with her tongue while she gripped the other breast. Anthy moaned softly and pushed her chest up to meet her friends mouth before she pulled away. Utena again attacked her mouth, their tongues clashing together.

Anthy rolled on top of Utena and pulled up her shirt and bra and kissed her nipples. She sucked on one and rolled it with her tongue and gently bit her nipple, earning a gasp and a moan from Utena.

She sucked harder on her nipple while tweaking the other and grinned to herself and the soft sounds the girl under her made. Utena pressed her hand behind Anthy's head as she moved to the next nipple to repeat the actions and nip at her nipple more before sliding off of her.

They laid by each others side looking at each other through the dark, smiling and softly touching each other's faces as if each face was too fragile, as if they had much strong emotions they didn't want the moment to be broken by a quick movement.

Anthy massaged Utena's backside and suddenly stopped when Utena slid a hand in Anthy's pajama bottoms and began to press her fingers against Anthy's crouch making her moan as she kneaded her fingers through the material of Anthy's underwear.

Anthy followed the actions still moving against Utena's fingers and massaged Utena's cilt through the material of her shorts. Utena moaned and pushed herself against Anthy's fingers as they shared another heated kiss before Anthy pulled her hand away and so did Utena.

They stared at each other even though they couldn't see each other in the dark, thinking of each other. Anthy sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side and began to take off her bra. She ran a hand through her long purple hair and smiled.

"Utena, will you…be with me tonight?" Anthy asked as she leaned down and her long hair made a curtain around them. Utena breathed deeply and leaned up to capture Anthy's lips.

"Of course, my lovely rose." Utena began to take off her clothes and throw them without a second thought to the floor. They finished and Anthy rested a hand on Utena's hip and stroked it softly. Utena looked at the window and pulled back the curtains and looked back at Anthy to see her bare form in the moonlight.

Utena gasped and slowly looked at Anthy's body. She was beautiful, her long purple hair, cascading down her back, her cheeks a slight tint of pink, her lips parted and her panting. It was a stunning sight to see as she looked down to see her breasts and down her tummy to the small patch of curls that waited to be touched.

Anthy smiled at Utena and looked at her body, indulging herself in the perfect curves of Utena's light skin and it's milky color in the moonlight.

Utena pushed Anthy onto her back and she lay there, staring up at Utena in a daze. Anthy opened her thighs as Utena bent down and stuck her tongue between Anthy's folds and licked her.

She felt Anthy's body shudder and stuck her tongue deeper, taking her time to dart her tongue in and out of Anthy, slowly licking up the juices that began to flow from Anthy's pleasure. Anthy moaned loudly a final time, releasing into Utena's mouth.

Anthy gasped and pulled Utena up to hold her to her chest as their heart beats began to slow. "We should...stop..." breathed Utena as she turned to face Anthy and kiss her cheek; Anthy nodded in agreement.

"You're right...to get some sleep, you never know, Juri may challenge you in the morning..." Anthy commented. Utena had gone to the bathroom and came back and Anthy went to do the same. They kissed each others cheeks and held each others hands again, as they always did whenever they went they slept together.

Anthy smiled at the first being her experience with something that intense and falling asleep, only to wake up, with them acting as if nothing happened the night before. Though it was better that way anyway. They knew their feelings for each other. And no guy, even Touga could break that.

I mean, he listened to Anthy talk about biscuits; you'd have to be special to go through that.

Yeah, weirdness, but hey its my first yuri fic, be happyful! Well read and review, and goodbye!

Valea


End file.
